Nature Girl and Hunter Boy
by vcanimal
Summary: Ally is a shy girl who loves nature, animals, and music. Austin is the new guy in town who also loves music but also enjoys to hunt and sometimes for fun. Will these two become enemies or will sparks fly? This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's bad but please give it a try . I'm only going to say this once I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if it's not really good so again sorry, enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once...'I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY'**

Ally's pov.

'yawns' I look at my clock to see what time it is, it was six-o'clock exactly. I smiled happily and said "YES! I did it, i woke up at six without my alarm clock!"

I got up and started to get ready for school. Hi, my name is Allison Dawson but you can call me Ally, let me tell you about myself I live near the forest/woods it's practically my backyard. I live with my mom Penny, unfortunately my dad passed away when i was four-years-old since then my mom and I started to bond and now we're in a healthy mother-daughter relationship. Since we live near a forest i have a bond with nature as well. Since I'm so close to nature i bonded with some animals to. Let me introduce you to my six animal friends, before i start your probably thinking 'I'm like the Disney princesses and be friend animals quickly ' well I'm not this all took patience and time.

The first one is a rabbit, when i was a toddler i saw this little bunny and obviously wanted to pet it but always ran off scared. Time passed and I started to hang out a lot around the area where the rabbit was to get it to trust me, as months passed the rabbit got use to my presence. One day i went out to the small field to eat i brought carrots with me and to my surprise the rabbit was there. So i try to lure it with a carrot it work, he ate out of my hand and let me pet him i was really happy that day. His name is Thumper, the reason why i named him thumper is because he looked exactly the same as Thumper from the movie Bambi, he also thumps a lot.

The next one is a pretty yellow and black bird. When i was seven-years-old i saw this beautiful bird that i have never seen here before. She always sings a beautiful melody everyday so I always went to the Amur Cork tree to not just hear her songs but to be friend her. This took a lot of time because it's harder to be friend a bird but i never gave up i would always bring bird food with me just in case. One day I brought my flute with me to play in the woods this caught her attention because she flew on my shoulder and sung along. I was really shock when that happen but I shook it off quickly and grab some of the bird food I packed with and gave it to her, she took my offer. I decided to name her Melody due to how much and beautiful melody's she sings.

Then there's the squirrel. when I was nine-years-old i was sitting on a log writing in my journal when I heard something I look up and see a hazel nut color squirrel and boy was he fast! He found nut in a matter of seconds! So one day i decided to bring some nuts of my own and I threw one on the ground to see how fast he can find it, he found it in less then ten seconds! I kept doing that everyday until one day when i was about to throw one he just ran up to me, took it from my hand and ate it then he went on my lap and rested there. I was in complete shock and surprise because i didn't expect that, but then I just started petting him and things went on from there. I named him Jet since he runs super fast.

When i was eleven I went out for a walk then i saw something beautiful a mother deer with her little fawn. Since I had my journal with me I instantly try to sketch out a picture. I didn't get to close though because I didn't want to scare them. Everyday i went to visit the little fawn and tried to bond with her this took months but it was cute to see her grow. One day the fawn was eating grass and the sun was shining perfectly on her fur and a yellow butterfly flew over her head, since it looked like a perfect picture I decided to try to sketch once I was done I looked up and her adorable chocolate brown eyes looked at me with curiosity. While she did that she got closer and closer to me, I pulled some grass and when she was close enough I handed it to her. She looked at me then the grass she did this for about five seconds then she ate the grass out of my hand. When she finished she put her head down and let me pet her, I did. Her names Amber due to her fur.

One day when I was thirteen I was sitting in the tree writing in my songbook ( I'll tell you about that later) when suddenly I heard loud whimpering as though it were crying for help. I instantly jumped out of the small tree and ran following the sound. Once I got there my eye's widen there in front of me was a pup, a wolf pup. I didn't see his mother or a pack anywhere I can tell by the looks of his stomach he was hungry, since there was nobody here I went to pick up the pup and went running back home as fast as I can. When I got home I told my mother everything I asked her if we could keep him for awhile so I can help him get back to his feet. My mom hesitated for awhile then she finally said yes. I took great care of him taught him everything he needs to know to survive in the wild. It was fun to train him but I knew I would have to let him go one day. When that day came it was sad but I was happy he was free and well cared for. He would actually visit me sometimes his name is White-Fang.

Last but not least my pet horse. When I turn fifteen my mom new how much I LOVE animals so she got me a horse for my birthday. I was so happy! I even thought I was going to faint. Her name is Black Beauty, she is a beautiful black horse and I rode her almost every single day.

Those are my animal friends since I don't live near a neighborhood they were all I got as friends and I love them all. When I'm sad they will always be there and make me happy. Now that you know them I think I should give you a bit more information about me. I'm sixteen-years-old I'm a shy, quiet girl who not only love's nature and animals but loves music too. I can play almost every instrument I can even sing a little but what I'm really good at is writing songs it's a passion of mine I sometimes even sing some of my songs to my mom but only my mom.

Well it's time for school. I'm wearing a no sleeve flower printed blouse with some blue jeans and blue slip on shoes. In my wavy, curly hair I put on a pink rose flower crown, I put my white earrings on and head downstairs to eat breakfast.

" Hey honey, ready for school?" my mom ask, I reply " yes mom I'm ready"my mom then said " okay, just be careful on your way there alright" I gave a small chuckle and said " yes mom, I love you", "I love you to, bye" she replied " bye mom". I go on my bike and head my way to school.

I know what your thinking, if i don't live near a neighborhood then how do I go to school? Simple, there's a school 15 mins from here. At school I'm pretty smart basically I'm kind of a geek but don't worry! I don't get pick on I guess it's because everyone hardly notice me since I'm always outside during free period or lunch it makes me feel closer to home. I have two best friends they're Trish and Cassidy they're a best friend a girl could have!

Once I got to school I'm greeted by my two best friends " Hey Girl!" they said in union, "Hey!" I replied cheerfully. We started heading our way in school talking until I bumped into someones chest.

**So did you like it? please review and tell me what you think I'm going to post one every Monday and Thursday peace out bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 the new guy in town

**Hi! thanks for the kind reviews even if it's only two, thanks for the support it means a lot to me! well on with the story enjoy!**

Austin's pov.

_' woah...this school is HUGE' _I thought "Okay honey, have fun on your fist day of school! Also try to make new friends" I look at my mom and smile saying

"Yes mom, I will" I hop out of the car and turn around saying " Bye mom" then I turn around again and headed my way towards the school's office. On my way I heard a familiar voice " hey Austin! over here!" I didn't even have to look to see who it is, it was Dez he's the one who recommended me to go to this school he's an old friend of mine. I walk over to him saying " hey Dez, long time no see" he replied " yeah it has, so how are you liking the town?" did I mention I moved? " it's pretty good especially since there's a forest" Dez just looked at me and then said " dude, you should stop that hobby of yours, what if it gets out of hand?" I replied " don't worry about it I can handle myself" Dez said " okay...if you say so".

Then I remember what I had to do "hey Dez do you happen to know where the office is at?" " I need to get my schedule" " yeah follow me" once we got there I got my schedule and my locker number. " So, what's your schedule?" Dez asks, " okay my first class is math, you?" he reply's "Darn it, mines is science" I looked at him confusedly " I didn't know you take science" he replied " well i didn't know you took math", "touche" I replied.

I look at my locker number then I look up " okay I think this is my locker" Dez then looked at me and said " alright buddy my locker is a bit more farther down, see you later" we did our handshake "wuddup!" I chuckle a bit when we finished. I wave to him then I opened up my locker to put some stuff in alright let me introduce myself my name is Austin Monica Moon I moved here from Texas ( ha! and my name is Austin! get it?) and as you can see that guy was my best friend Dez. Some of my hobbies are hunting and sometimes as you call it 'poaching' and I know what your thinking ' but that's illegal!', 'animals have feelings to!' but the thing is I don't really care plus there just animals no big deal. Anyways I also love music I can play literally every instrument I can even play a trumpet through a trumpet! Cool right? I also sing and dance but something I can't do is write songs. There just to hard to come up with! oh well, now you know me.

I started to walk around a bit since classes doesn't start in like fifteen minutes. As I was walking around I bumped into someone or should I bumped into me " Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry!" a female voice said I looked down and saw a petite girl I smiled and said " no problem" she looked at me and tilted her head a bit and said in a shy, kinda quiet voice " are you new here?" I then replied " yeah I am, my name is Austin and yours?" she looked at me then at the ground then at me again and said shyly " Ally" I smiled at her and thought she is really adorable " nice to meet you" I stared at her a bit and by the looks of her outfit she probably likes nature. I didn't realize two other girls were here until they started talking " hi I'm Trish" the Latina girl said " and I'm Cassidy" the blonde said, " nice to meet you all maybe we can hang out one of these days" I said. They all nodded the *_ring*ring*_ that means class has started, I looked at the three girls and said " see you later" then I went the opposite direction looking for my class.

================================================

Ally's pov.

Well that was embarrassing bumping into the new guy like that my thought were interrupted when Trish ask "so do you guys think this Austin guy is cute?" Cassidy then said " oh yeah, he was pretty cute" then they both looked at me waiting for my reply " I guess he was okay" they gave me the ' are you serious look' and I just shrugged and said "I got to go to class see ya later"

"bye Ally" I heard them say I was walking to math class when I heard someone call my name " Ally wait up!" I turn around and saw who was calling me Austin. He then said " I need help where's math class?'' I then smiled at him and said a bit more louder then before " actually I'm heading to math as well" he then smiled happily and said " thanks Ally" I reply saying " no problem" we walk ing a comfortable silence but then he broke the silence by saying " so... tell me about yourself" then I looked at him saying " well what do you want to know?" he then ask " what's your favorite hobbies?" I thought for a moment then I reply saying " well, I like to go out in the woods and play, walk, or just write in my diary" "you?" I ask he then said " well I like to hunt or as some people call it poaching well at least sometimes poach mostly hunt but I also like to sing, dance, or play instruments" my eyes widen when he said poaching, how could he!? didn't he know animals have feelings to? " why would you do that!? poaching the poor creatures didn't you know animals have feelings too!?" I ask with my eyes still widen " woah! relax there just dumb animals it's not like they know much" I started to get mad how dare he!? He thinks he can just poach them and everything is good!? "excuse me! you have no right to poach or hunt animals like that!" I said with rage he then replied with narrow eyes " who says shorty?" my eyes narrowed as well " the law" I replied. I didn't realize we got here the teacher saw us and said " MS. DAWSON AND MR. MOON YOUR LATE!" then he said again "since this is first day I'll let it pass, Ms. Dawson I expect more from you but I'll let it pass as well now get to your seats" as we got to our seats we kept sending death glares at each other. I was so glad I got a window seat it made me feel better looking outside though during class we would still glare at each other. *_ring*ring*_ "class has ended you may be dismiss" our teacher said while I was putting my stuff away I was thinking '_this is going to be a long day'_ I sighed and left the classroom.

**well I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think. Remember I'm posting one every Monday and Thursday PEACE***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! thanks for the reviews and all the support! well here's the next chap.**

Ally's pov.

I walked out of the classroom as fast as I can trying to get away from Austin. I went to my next class which was English which is not that bad.

As I got into class guess who I have to sit next to yup you guessed it none other than the famous Austin Moon 'yay'. When I sat down we both glared at each other then I stopped and ignore the glares I got from him.

**time skip-**

School was almost over and my last class was music. I smiled music was my FAVORITE class then I started humming my one of my favorite songs and skip to class. Once I got there I went to my desk and sighed happily , class hasn't started yet so I took out my song book and I started to think of some lyrics until something blond caught my eye.

I look up and see that Austin is in my class to then my smile instantly turned into a frown I groaned because Austin is in my favorite class. This class was suppose to be my time to relax and have fun but noooo.

The teacher soon came in and said " okay class I have some important news", "you have a project coming up" she stated "this project is about creating your own song about anything you want" she then said " this will be a partner project" everyone's face lighten up until she said " and I will be partnering you up" then everybody groans " Now before I partner you up let tell you the rules" she said " the rules are you can make it about anything, but it can't be anything inappropriate and it can't have any cuss words" some of the class sighed or groan I put a confuse face '_ why would anybody make a song like that for a school project'? _I thought.

" Now then let me tell you who your partner up"

" Cassidy and Kiara

" Janet and Brad " **( can anyone guess where I got that from?)**

" Tiffany and Jack "

" Austin and Ally..."

When I heard who my partner was it was like time has frozen. I stared in shock,I swear I've gone pale. I looked at Austin and saw he looks as shock as me I then sighed ' oh, goody'...

**sorry if this is sooooo terrible its just really late and (sigh) yeah... Please review. Even though this chap. Is terrible.**


	4. Chapter 4 My home

**I'm** **so sorry that I didn't upload yesterday! I didn't have time so again sorry but here's the chap so enjoy!**

Austins pov.

" Austin and Ally'...

I heard our names being called and was shocked 'no, no no no this can't be happening!' I thought I stared at the wall emotion less I then looked at Ally her face is pale I can tell she shocked to.

" For the rest of the day you will be working with your partner, you may be dismissed" she stated. I got up and started looking for Ally since she'snot in her seat anymore I was looking around and then I see her sitting in the far back of the class.

'_ well at least this will be a bit more private to do' _I thought I started walking towards her when I got there we sat in complete silence. Then I decided to break the awkwardness " So, what is this song going to be about?" I question " I don't know maybe it could be something that we like to do?" she replied

I nodded " yeah maybe" it was silent once again.

Ally's pov.

He nodded " yeah maybe" he said then it was silent. After a few moments of silence I decided to break the ice " okay look" I said " maybe we can work at one of each others houses after school" this got his attention " okay who's house though?" he asked we thought for a moment then he said " yours" I looked at him '_no not mines anything but mines!'_ he smirked he saw how I didn't want him to come over " alright your house it is" he said.

Once he said that the bells rang and we left. As I walked out I ran to find Trish and Cassidy once I did I told them everything they gasped " I can't believe it!, your having one of the hottest guys in school come over to your house!" Cassidy said " you must be really happy!" Trish said.

I stared at them like they were crazy " NO, I am not happy!" I said didn't they hear one word I said!? " did you guys listen to me at all?!" then they stopped walking and thought " actually all I heard was blah blah blah Austin blah blah blah coming over" Trish said Cassidy nodded in agreement I stared at them, groaned, and left. I was pretty mad that they didn't listen.

While I was walking outside I saw Austin leaning on the wall waiting I believe for me. I was right. He came towards me saying " where's your car?" I thin replied saying " I don't have one" he looked at me and frown " then how do you get to school, walk!?" I shook my head and went towards my bike " this is how I get to school" he just stared " well how am suppose to get to your house?" he ask.

I smirked " you walk" I sat on my bike and started on my way home. I heard a groan from behind " But ALLLYYY I don't want tooooo" he wined " well your going to have to" I yelled. Once I got home I turned around to see how he was doing I giggled a bit he was tired alright. He finally caught up and glared at me " I am never doing that again!" he said while panting " aww poor Austin" I said with a smile at headed inside.

" would you like some water?" I ask he just nodded at sat down on my couch when I was getting water I heard my mom coming " hey Ally! How are yo..who's this?" she asked pointing at Austin

" my music partner in class, we have a project to do" I replied " oh okay, well I was going to tell you that I'm going to get some groceries I'll be back soon okay" she said and kissed me on the cheek " it was nice meeting you...'' I said " Austin" she said " Austin, it was nice meeting you" Austin nodded in reply then she left.

"Okay, any idea?" I ask he thought for a bit then shook his head "no" he replied " maybe I can think of something on my piano" then I headed upstairs I can hear Austin following me.

We entered in my room the walls are red and there is a huge black music note over my bed there is also flowers near my window white roses, blue tulips, and sunflowers. The grand piano is in front of my bed. Before I sit down I go and open the window as I do so Austin say's " I like your room" I replied " thanks, make yourself feel at home".

Once I got the window open I did the hunger games whistle then Melody came in, did I mention I do that whistle to summon her? I smiled at Melody I was about to introduce her until he said "don't move" I looked at him confusingly then I notice he went and grab a book then came towards me.

My eyes widen realizing that he's going to hit her I put Melody in one of my palms and put the other up saying " NO, stop!" he stopped and looked at me confusingly " let me introduce her, her name is Melody she's my friend" he looked at me with disbelief " this, thing" he pointed at Melody " is your friend?" I looked at him quite offensively and said " yes, SHE is my friend" I didn't like how he called her a thing.

He sighed " I knew you like nature but I didn't know you were THAT close" I smiled " yeah I know" I said I then told Melody to leave and she flew out. I then looked at Austin and said " maybe we can get some ideas if we went walking outside?" he thought for a moment then said " alright but don't be expecting me say something positive" I smiled and nodded. Then we left.

**Sorry! for not uploading yesterday again! well I hoped you enjoyed! Review if you like and tell me what you think? also I do accept suggestions so if you like to do that I would appreciate it! peace :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am completely sorry! It's kinda hard to do fan-fiction when you have to do a science project. If you like you can slap me, just do it I'm absolutely SORRY!**

Ally's pov.

I smiled _'__at least he agreed, maybe I can show him that nature isn't that bad__'_ I thought. " Alright, lets get this over with" Austin said not really enthusiastic about it but then his frown turn upside down and said " Can I at least bring my gun so I can hunt!" I looked at him as though he was insane and replied " First of all it's ' May I' and second of all, of course NOT!".

He rolled his eyes. I just shook my head, " Come on let's go" I said and we left. As we were walking I felt very calm and at home but all that was ruined by this arrogant guy I'm stuck to do a project with kept whining, " Ugh! how do you stay so calm when there could be poison ivy or, or pesky mosquito's!?" I rolled my eyes I mean seriously how am I suppose to survive with all this whining? " It's because you keep looking at nature in a negative manner" I grabbed his arm and pulled him " Here, look isn't it beautiful" I said in awe at the scenery.

I looked at him to see what he says, but all he does is scrunches his nose and said, " All I see are other million other things that can kill me". I slapped his arm " Seriously!? What's it going to take to get you to realize that nature is beautiful and not deadly!?" I yelled, come on what's up with this dude? "Nothing, you might as well give up. There is nothing you can do that can change my opinion on nature" I scowled at him and sighed, " Come let's go home".

Once we got home I plopped myself on the couch and started rubbing my temples _' we only have two weeks to do this project, some one plan my funeral already'._ " Whatcha' thinking?" I heard, I replied still rubbing my temples and with my eyes close " That someone should plan my funeral". "Ouch, hurtful" I stopped rubbing and looked up I saw that he had his hand on his heart acting as though I hurt his feelings " Austin, I know we came off on the wrong foot but," I shook my head " We have to work together okay?" I said seriously. He sighed " Alright Ally, I'll try to act serious and not tick you off".

I glared at him and said, " Come by tomorrow after school kay?" he nodded " Okay see you tomorrow. Adios!" he said with a wave. I chuckled and shook my head as I closed the door I realize _' this is going to be a looonnng week'._

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter and again I AM SUPER SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! See you later, peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided to continue since it was really, really short so here it is**

Austins pov.

I decided that today I'll bring my raccoon hat that I created. Yes, you heard me right I let me repeat I created. To you maybe it sounds scary, but to me it's awesome! You should've heard how that thing cried! HA! Ridiculous. I know I said I'll try and not tick her off but...that's only when we do the project in school I don't mind pushing a few buttons here and there.

I tucked the hat safely in my backpack and start getting ready for school. I'm wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and converse. As I get to school I go and look for the brown haired girl.

It took awhile finding her but then as I turn to my right I see Ally. I chuckled in a sinister way I got my raccoon hat as quickly as possible and headed my way towards Ally. She was to busy talking with her friends that she didn't notice me. " Hey Ally how do you think about my hat that I created?" as she turns around her and her friends gasped. They know that Ally loves nature and animals more than anything.

Ally's pov.

My mouth is wide open I didn't know what to feel all I know is that I'm shock, sad, and angry. Austin's smirk turned into a worried expression when he saw that I was starting to cry. HOW COULD HE!? He knew how I felt about nature and look what he has done!? I didn't realize how close I was to him once I did, I did something I would have never done in my life to anyone I slapped him. Hard. Before I knew it I was running out of the school as fast as I can.

I ignored the stares I was given and ran faster and faster. Once I got to one of my favorite tree ( the maple tree) I climbed as high as I can. Tears were still running down my cheeks like Niagara Falls so I had to be careful. Once I was at almost the top I stopped climbing and tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working.

I then tried to call Melody, but it was so hard due to my tears. Once I did it loud and clear enough she came. I guess she knew I was crying and sang a beautiful song that calmed me down. " Thank you Melody" I said in a whisper I realize that my voice sounded terrible and groggy. " Oh Melody, it was terrible, terrible I say! Stupid Austin decided to _play _with me and brought a raccoon hat that HE made!" I was so angry that when I touched my cheeks they felt awfully hot. Once I calmed down again I decided to relax.

Melody was still singing sweet songs to me to make me feel happier. It worked. I started to giggle with happiness. I decided to close my eyes until I heard someone calling my name. I didn't have to think twice to know who this person was. Austin.

" ALLY! ALLY! ALLY WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard him say, " Ally! I came to apologize! I'M SORRY!" I sighed and put my lips together in thought _'should I tell him where I am?' _I thought _' No, look what he did trying to tease you by showing his raccoon hat!? I mean the Nerve!'_, "Ally!" I sighed once more and said " I'm up here!" though my voice has calmed down it still sounded a bit groggy. "Where?" replied Austin I yelled a bit louder now "UP HERE!" finally he found me.

He looked up wide-eyed " Ally?! I can hardly see you! Get down here before you get hurt!" I rolled my eyes " Yes mom" he scoffed and rolled his eyes too. Once I got down I asked him " What do you want?" I said it in a more kinder voice though. He sighed " Ally I'm sorry I thought I could just play a small trick on you just for you know fun but I guess that was a stupid idea huh?" I looked at him with hurt in my eyes " Austin if you want to play a joke on me use something else then nature instead okay?" he nodded " Okay, but do you forgive me?" I gave him a small smile and said " yes" he smiled and gave me a hug. I was caught by surprise but relaxed and returned the favor. After about 20 seconds of hugging we let go. " Come on let's get back to class or we'll have a lot to catch up on" I laughed " You mean YOU have a lot to catch up on I probably already know the lesson". We laughed and started running to our classes. _'maybe working with him won't be so bad after all'._

**So there is the 6****th**** chapter I hoped you like it. Please review and give an idea YOU have and I'll probably use it in a future chap. Peace!**


End file.
